


looking for a taste of real life

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Breaking and Entering, Kissing, M/M, Mention of blood, Violence, fight or flight except it's fight AND flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Yesoang breaks into someone's house. So does Seonghwa. Neither of them expect the night to go like this.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	looking for a taste of real life

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one line in "this is what makes us girls" by lana del rey, which is also where the title is from. if you know you know.
> 
> that being said, be gay do crime.

Yeosang crept through the kitchen, the entire house silent apart from the light pad of his feet. The lamp in the hallway was on. He hadn’t dared to turn any other source of light on. He slowly dragged his fingers over the dark marble counter. They came away without a single speck of dust on them. This place was spotless. Yeosang opened the fridge and scanned its contents. No hard liquor in there. But it’s not like Yeosang didn’t know where he had to look. He opened one of the cabinets, rummaged around, then did the same with another. 

There, he found a bottle of cherry schnapps behind packages of oat flakes, chia seeds and similar things. Yeosang chuckled at the irony. It was always like this. This was certainly not his preferred drink, and it was warm, but it would definitely do. Yeosang screwed the bottle open, taking a long swig of the liquid. The burn in his throat and the sweet taste on his tongue made him feel sufficiently alive. 

With the bottle swaying in his leather-clothed hand, he continued wandering through the house, to the door leading to the backyard. It was one of those sliding doors and also how Yeosang had got inside in the first place. Some people really didn’t protect their properties enough. 

Yeosang stepped into the dark night, the breeze ruffling his hair. He went over to the pool, sitting down on the stone surrounding it. He drowned out the scent of chlorine by downing more of the liquor. Then, he closed his eyes, relished the barely there feeling of the wind stroking his face and listened to the sounds of the road. The sound of the occasional car passing by almost sounded like waves meeting the shore. Yeosang opened his eyes and smiled.

He decided that he wanted to go back inside to explore the place some more, putting the bottle into his backpack, which he left by the sliding door for now. He was in the living room, about to step into the hallway, when he saw a shadow flitting over the ground from the corner of his eye. Yeosang abruptly stopped in his tracks and held his breath, listening alertly. He counted the seconds until he couldn’t possibly hold his breath any longer. Nothing.

Yeosang allowed himself to take a deep breath. He hadn’t had that much to drink yet, but maybe it was starting to get to his head nonetheless. Maybe he should have some water, he thought and licked his lips. Planning on drinking from the tap in the kitchen, he stepped into the hallway.

What he didn’t expect was to be knocked off his feet at that very moment. He fell on his butt, and was promptly pushed onto his back, a dull pain spreading through his skull as the back of his head made contact with the ground. He groaned in pain and blinked until the figure straddling him wasn’t entirely blurry anymore. 

“The fuck are you doing in my house?” the man above him asked, a threatening edge to his voice. His eyes were narrowed, his sharp gaze intense.

The thing is, Yeosang didn’t fail to notice that the hands wrapped around his wrists that were pinned beside his head were also clothed in leather gloves, the material feeling rough against his skin. Within the blink of an eye, Yeosang pushed his arms above his head, bent one leg at the same time and angled his hips to the side, throwing the stranger off him and scrambling to pin the guy down. He lowered his voice and leaned in to look the man in the eye. “You’re not kidding anyone. I know you don’t live here.”

To Yeosang’s surprise, the guy simply laughed, the sound full and bright and totally unlike any logical reply to Yeosang’s statement. “You’re not kidding anyone, either. Honestly, you don’t seem dangerous at all. Maybe you should work on that.”

Yeosang didn’t know what came over him, but maybe he simply wanted to prove this guy wrong and wipe the smug smirk off his face. He backhanded him, a mean slapping noise echoing through the hallway as his hand connected with his cheek and his nose. Yeosang could see how the area reddened instantly and felt the burn in the back of his hand. Utter fascination overcame Yeosang when he noticed that a trickle of blood came out of his nostril. Right, he was wearing a thick ring underneath the leather.

The man’s gaze felt hot and heavy on Yeosang when he asked, “Is this the moment where we kiss?” Despite the words, Yeosang felt slightly satisfied due to how breathless this guy sounded compared to before. 

“You can kiss my fucking ass,” Yeosang spat, his grip on the guy’s wrists tightening until the skin around his fingers turned pale. 

Yeosang didn’t know how the man got out from beneath him, but suddenly he was facing the ground, his face squished into the hardwood floor, the weight of someone else heavy on his back, his arms twisted above his head. He struggled against the hold on him, but then there was a glint and, oh. A knife to his throat, the blade cold against his skin. Yeosang realized that the man must be pressing the blunt side to his jugular, otherwise he would already have broken the skin. Yeosang became very still, his body petrified as his mind started racing. All it took was the flick of a wrist and he would lose blood—possibly more than that. 

“Is that an offer or an order?” the dangerously smooth voice asked right beside his ear. A shiver went down Yeosang’s spine.

Just as he was thinking of ways to get out of this situation, a noise drew both men’s attention to the front door. Someone was talking. Then a key was inserted in the lock. _Fuck_ , Yeosang thought. 

“Fuck,” the guy on his back fittingly mumbled under his breath and scrambled to get up, pulling Yeosang off the ground as well. 

Instinctively, Yeosang started running. He felt slightly disoriented from all the events that had occurred within the past minutes, but his sense of self-preservation remained. He didn’t turn around to look back, he simply dashed through the living room and grabbed his bag before he entered the backyard. Luckily, the fence surrounding the property wasn’t all that high and he managed to heave his body over the wooden planks. Distantly, he was aware of the sound of another pair of feet behind him.

Yeosang ran and ran and ran, the air of the night cool around him due to his speed. Only when his lungs started burning like flames were licking along their walls and his legs were becoming slower, his muscles feeling like they were made of lead instead of flesh, did he slow down. He turned another corner, realizing that he was now in an alleyway behind a pub if the heavy door that read “staff only” and the immense dumpsters were anything to go by. Yeosang came to a halt behind one of them, hands resting heavily on his quads as he attempted to catch his breath. 

It took him a while to realize that someone else was panting beside him. God, fuck.

Yeosang stood up straight once he stopped feeling like he was seconds away from perishing and looked at his fellow housebreaker. The man was leaning against the brick wall, eyes closed as his face was tilted up, facing the sky. A distant street light and the nearly full moon allowed Yeosang to make out his features, which he hadn’t really had the time to analyze in the haze of their fight.

Considering how strong he appeared when he held Yeosang down, he was surprisingly thin, dressed in a similar fashion as Yeosang. Tight clothes, dull in colour as to not draw attention to him. The only thing that seemed unusual was the pair of leather gloves adorning his hands despite it being a warm summer night. His lips were parted and plush like little pillows, followed by a sharp nose. 

Yeosang started removing his own gloves while he continued eyeing the man who’d held a knife against his throat a couple of minutes ago. He stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans. The stranger’s eyes fell open, fixing Yeosang with an intense gaze. His eyes appeared big and soft now. “We should get out of here,” he stated coolly.

“We?” Yeosang asked, lifting an eyebrow critically.

“My car is parked nearby. I can give you a ride. Unless you want to stay here,” he explained, talking to Yeosang as if he hadn’t been mere seconds away from knifing him back at that house.

Snorting, Yeosang responded, “That depends.”

“On what?” the guy asked, pushing himself off the wall, finally standing up straight as well. Yeosang noticed that he was slightly taller than himself. 

“Do you intend on pulling that knife on me again?” Yeosang asked, nonchalantly, picking at his nails like this night was still going to plan.

“Ah, about that,” the guy said and pushed his hair out of his face, apparently realizing that he was still wearing his gloves at that moment because he took them off right after. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t my best moment. You really caught me off guard. I’ve never been hit like that.” He reached up to his nose. Only now did Yeosang notice the dried trail of blood above his top lip. It looked like it had been smeared multiple times. Right. He probably didn’t want to leave any blood behind like an amateur.

Subconsciously, Yeosang stepped closer, invading the stranger’s space. He took his chin between his thumb and his forefinger, tilting his head to examine the dried splatter of red. To Yeoang’s surprise, the man let him, although he noticed the way the corners of his mouth curled. “I can’t say I’ve ever been threatened with a knife, either,” Yeosang murmured.

The stranger grabbed his wrist and slowly peeled his hand away from his face. He was looking at something, so Yeosang followed his gaze. The skull of his heavy, silver ring glinted dangerously. “Nice ring,” the stranger said, dropping Yeosang’s hand but keeping his fingers on his wrist. Goosebumps rose where he touched Yeosang. “So, what do you say about that ride?” 

After a short moment of consideration, Yeosang decided, “Lead the way.” 

The stranger didn’t have to be told twice and thus, Yeosang was whisked off, following an unknown man through the night, through more streets, until they entered a wired-in parking lot surrounded by dark buildings, their residents most likely fast asleep. A few weeds growing out of the cracks in the asphalt were swaying in the wind. Throughout all this, the hand on Yeosang’s wrist hadn’t moved.

He didn’t know what it was. The rush, the excitement of breaking into someone’s home, the adrenaline from the fight and running away. Maybe even the tingling feeling on his skin that started a fire inside of him. Either way, when Seonghwa stopped in front of a car, announcing that this one was his, Yeosang faced the man and wrapped his arms around his neck and before he could stop himself and think about the consequences of his actions, he leaned in and planted his lips on top of the stranger’s in a firm kiss. Yeosang pulled away again almost immediately, his heart racing. 

A surprised yet pleased chuckle left the man’s lips before he grabbed Yeosang’s hips and pressed their lips together again roughly. Yeosang felt like he was on top of the world, invincible and victorious. He moaned in delight when the man picked him up, seemingly with ease, and lay him on the shiny hood of his car where he kissed him with a ferocious hunger that took Yeosang’s breath away. 

Yeosang wrapped a leg around his waist, looking to press their bodies together harder. He groaned again when the stranger unceremoniously shoved his tongue inside Yeosang’s mouth, the kiss turning dirtier by the second. Yeosang opened up without a second thought, letting this guy explore his mouth however he wanted, playfully meeting his tongue. He ignored the feeling of his backpack digging into his spine, instead relishing in the sensation of a tongue curling around his own. 

When the stranger pulled away, Yeosang chased his mouth, lightly biting his bottom lip before he let him go for real. Both of them were breathing heavily. To Yeosang’s satisfaction, the guy’s voice came out sounding darker than before when he said, “You don’t even know my name.”

“That’s okay, Yeosang retaliated. “You don’t know mine, either.”

The man stared down at him, the pale moonlight making stars bloom in his eyes. They filled his dark irises beautifully, like they were little galaxies of their own, Yeosang thought. Softly, the man said, “My name is Seonghwa.”

Yeosang swallowed, still looking into the stranger’s—Seonghwa’s—eyes like he was hypnotized. “I’m Yeosang.”

The man helped Yeosang get off the hood of his car and said, “Okay, Yeosang, let’s get out of here, shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yeosang told him and got into the passenger seat, dropping his bag between his feet and putting the seatbelt on, the man beside him doing the same. 

Then he started the engine, maneuvering the car out of the parking lot before starting to drive through the surprisingly empty streets. “So, Seonghwa,” Yeosang started, opening the zipper of his backpack, “Where are we going?” 

“Well, that depends,” he said. “Are you in the mood for a swim?” 

Yeosang pulled the stolen schnapps out of his bag and opened it. “Absolutely,” he replied, taking a swig from the bottle. There weren’t a lot of things in his bag, but one of them was a towel. There was a reason he always picked houses with pools. “Where?”

“There’s a really nice lake close to the city,” Seonghwa replied and Yeosang looked at him, unabashedly checking out his sharp side profile. Yeosang wanted to kiss him again.

“Yeah, I actually know it. I haven’t been there in ages,” Yeosang mused, taking another sip.

“Do you always carry hard liquor around?” Seonghwa asked, clearly amused.

“I stole it from the cabinet in the kitchen,” Yeosang explained. “Actually tastes pretty good.”

Seonghwa replied, “I know. I tasted it on your tongue when we kissed.” Yeosang licked his lips at that. He could still feel the hard press of Seonghwa’s mouth against his own, the phantom of the touch leaving him craving more. Yeosang looked at Seonghwa and wondered if he felt the same way.

He decided to change the topic lest he got lost in his fantasies. “What were you doing there, anyway?”

“Looking for things to steal. And I’m not talking about things like a bottle of liquor.”

“Too bad you ran into me, then,” Yeosang lamented. “I’m sure those people are loaded.”

Glancing at him, Seonghwa said, “Well, I don’t think running into you was all that bad.”

They were now exiting the city, the lights getting smaller and fainter behind them. Out here, the night sky looked like a velvet blanket, the glimmering stars resembling diamonds. Yeosang continued watching Seonghwa as he focused on the road ahead. Yeah, he thought. It really wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this <3
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myHysteria)


End file.
